


My thoughts are stuck on you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, background sanvers, detectives au, everyone is useless when it comes to pretty girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Cop!Kara gets assigned a new partner and it’s Lena “Very Distracting” Luthor.Or everyone is a detective au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt someone sent me months ago and I've finally gotten around to posting it.

_Detective Luthor_

The name is still ringing in her mind from when Captain J’onzz gave her the news this morning.

Why her? It could’ve been anyone but her. Even having Mike back as a partner would be preferable at this point. Okay, maybe not, he was terrible, but why did J’onn have to assign Lena to be her new partner?

What is Lena even doing in National City anyway? Last time she’d seen her she’d been in Metropolis when Kara had been assigned to work a case there.

_“You can call me Lena.”_

The way she’d smiled as she’d said that the first time they’d met. God, she was gorgeous. And then of course she had to go and ruin everything by dumping a cup of coffee down Lena’s front and then avoiding her for the next three days before the case was over and she could go back to National City and hide in embarrassment.

She’d been lucky then, she hadn’t been there to work a case with Lena but another detective, they’d almost blown the case because Kara had been distracted by her. How on earth was she going to get any work done with Lena by her side all day?

“Has J’onn told you anything about your new partner?” Alex asks, toying with the stapler on Kara’s desk.

Kara looks up, she’d almost forgot her sister was there.

“ _Captain J’onzz_ ,” Kara replies, stressing his name. It’s an old argument they always have, J’onn being more like family than her Captain, but right now she’s using it as a stalling tactic. She knows Alex can tell she’s nervous about something, but she doesn’t exactly want to tell Alex why.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Sorry. Has _Captain J’onzz_ told you anything about your new partner?”

“Just her name.”

“Are you going to tell me it?”

“Detective Luthor.”

Alex’s face lights up. “Is this the same Detective Luthor you met in Metropolis last year?”

Kara sighs. “The very same.”

The laughter from Alex is instantaneous.

“Stop laughing,” Kara pouts. “It’s not funny.”

“You’re right.” She sobers for a moment but it doesn’t last long. “It’s hilarious. Your crush is going to be your new partner. I’ve seen you around pretty girls, this is not going to end well.”

Kara throws the closest thing she can reach at Alex, which happens to be a handful of rubber bands. Why had she even told Alex about Lena in the first place?

“There’s something I never told you about her.”

“Oh my God, Kara, you didn’t!” She looks way too excited and Kara needs to shut that down. _Now_.

She definitely did not sleep with Lena.

“No, of course I didn’t!”

_I wish._

“Something did happen, but not what you’re thinking. Do you remember that night I called you after we’d first met?”

“When you were going on about how beautiful she was and how smart and how green her eyes were and-“

“Shhh!” Kara glances around quickly to make sure they haven’t been overheard. “I get it, I admit I liked her, but something happened after that.”

Alex raises a suggestive eyebrow and Kara waves her off.

“No, get your mind away from there.”

“Spit it out then, what happened?”

“Well, the next day, I wanted to say something to her, even if it was just a quick, ‘hi, how are you’, but as I was walking up to her she looked up and smiled and my brain froze because she’s gorgeous-“

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned that a few times.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “And then somehow I tripped and spilled coffee all down her front.”

Alex is trying not to laugh again. “That’s not too bad.”

She decides not to mention trying to immediately clean up the mess which involved running her hands over Lena’s soaked shirt and only embarrassing herself more.

“I then avoided her for the rest of my time in Metropolis and I haven’t seen her since.”

“Relax, I think you’re making a big deal over nothing. She probably won’t even remember you.” Always the big sister, trying to reassure her just when Kara needs it.

Kara really hopes that’s the case. Except she knows she’s not that lucky. “She’s not going to remember the person who spent four days staring at her and spilt coffee all over her? I doubt it.”

“It’s going to be fine, okay?”

Kara smiles, her sister really is the best. But it’s time to deflect the conversation away from herself and back on to Alex. Alex has had her share of teasing this morning so now it’s Kara’s turn.

“Speaking of staring at people, I assume the reason you’re here today isn’t just to hear about my new partner?”

Alex’s cheeks go red and Kara knows she’s safe from talk about Lena now, just for a moment. “What, of course, I mean, why else would I be here?”

Kara rolls her eyes. It’s the same reason that Alex has been visiting the station a lot more recently, ever since a certain detective transferred from Gotham. “Why don’t you just go and talk to her?”

“Shhhh,” Alex hisses, eyes darting across the room. “She’ll hear you.”

Kara rolls her eyes again. “You guys are friends, you can just go up to her and say hi.”

“I know. And if you’re going to tease me, I’m just going to leave.”

“You’re the one who was just teasing me so you can’t complain. But at least say hi to Maggie before you go or she’ll think you don’t like her.”

“I don’t-“ Alex sighs but a smile creeps onto her face as her eyes cross the room again.

“I told you.”

“Shut up. We were talking about you anyway, at least Lena will be better than Mike. “

Kara pulls a face. It’s true, anyone will be better than him. Not only was he useless at his job (Kara really has no idea how he became a detective) but he was a constant flirt, sexist, and just downright annoying to work with. Kara pities whoever has to work with him next. She’s just glad she only had to endure him for two months before Captain J’onzz was able to transfer him.

“Yeah, anyone is going to be better than him.”

Except maybe not because before, it was Mike doing absolutely zero work and now it seems like she may be heading that way too. Lena is bound to be a distraction.

“Okay, I better get to work. Text me with how the new partner goes.”

“I will,” Kara promises and they both know Alex is in for a long phone call this evening about how everything goes. “Don’t forget to say hi to Maggie before you go.”

Alex rolls her eyes as she stands before she presses a kiss to Kara’s head as she passes. “Good luck.”

“You too,” Kara says with a wink and Alex glares at her before a smile slips onto her face as she heads towards Maggie.

Kara watches in amusement as Alex walks up to Maggie and her cheeks are red but she’s still smiling and Maggie is smiling back and it’s clear they both like each other. Kara hopes one of them gets their act together and asks the other out soon, they really would be so good together.

Her attention doesn’t remain on them for long though as her name draws her attention.

“Detective Danvers,” Captain J’onzz says, and she turns to find him standing in front of her desk. And he’s not alone. “I’d like you to meet your new partner, Detective Luthor.”

And all the air leaves her lungs as she looks over Lena beside him because wow, she looks even better than Kara remembers and how is that even possible?

And God, that smirk? That smirk tells Kara that Lena definitely remembers her.

Is she staring? Shoot, she is, this is not how she wanted to start seeing her again.

“Nice to see you again, Detective Danvers,” Lena says, hand outstretched towards Kara’s and yep, she remembers her.

Kara’s cheeks go red and she accepts the detective’s hand. She can be professional. “It’s nice to see you again too.”

“Detective Danvers, why don’t you give Detective Luthor a tour and show her how things work around here?”

“Of course, Sir,” Kara says with a nod and she watches as he walks away, not at all ready to be alone with Lena just yet.

Once Captain J’onzz is out of sight, Kara turns back to Lena, trying to control the now racing of her heart. “You can call me Kara if you want, everyone does.”

Lena smiles. God, Kara is too gay for this. Is it too early to request a partner change?

“And as I said when we met, you can call me Lena.”

They’re silent for a moment and she’s staring again, isn’t she? She really needs to get that under control. “How about I give you a tour? Like the captain suggested.”

So Kara shows Lena around, happy for the distraction, something to keep her mind off of her. She needs to get this crush under control, it’s definitely not okay for the work place.

She shows Lena the desk behind hers, the one that’ll be Lena’s new home (which thankfully is behind Kara which means she won’t be able to be distracted by staring at her when sitting at her desk). She shows her the evidence room, the holding cells, the break room and everything else in between. Kara introduces her to a few people too, all welcoming her to the team.

“So, you’re Kara’s new partner, huh?”

It’s clear from the amusement in Maggie’s eyes that Alex told her about the conversation they’d just had. Well, two can play at that game.

“Lena, this is Detective Maggie Sawyer. Maggie, this is Detective Lena Luthor.”

“Nice to meet you,” they both say as they shake hands.

“So, how did the conversation with my sister go?” And Kara sees the words that are on the tip of Maggie’s tongue but Kara gets there first. “Did you ask her out yet?”

Maggie goes red and Kara smirks, turning to Lena to stage whisper. “Maggie has a crush on my sister.”

“I wouldn’t go starting conversations about crushes Little Danvers or some of your own secrets may be revealed.”

Kara’s mouth drops open as she goes red. This is bad, she needs to get Lena and Maggie separated because with the look now on Maggie’s face, Kara thinks that maybe she would spill her secret, just to watch Kara blush again. So she grabs Lena’s arm with a quick, “we’ve got work to do,” thrown over her shoulder to Maggie.

It was a mistake to grab Lena’s arms because now she can feel warm skin beneath her own and it’s short circuiting her brain. She lets go as soon as they’re clear of Maggie, she really needs to control herself.

“So,” Kara says, picking up a case file from her desk, she needs the distraction. “How do you feel about solving a case?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured a few people might want more to this fic, but I never expected the response this oneshot got so I was inspired to write another chapter. Thank you for all your lovely comments, this chapter is for you.

“Are you ready to go?” Lena asks, stopping at the side of her desk and Kara very determinedly keeps her eyes on the paperwork in front of her. She knows what she’ll see if she looks up, Lena looking unfairly attractive in a very tight fitting dress, one that shows way too much skin (yet still not as much skin as Kara would like to see).

“Mmhmm, just give me one minute,” Kara says, shuffling random bits of paper around on her desk in an attempt to compose herself. She can do this, she’s a professional and even if they’re wearing slightly different outfits than usual, Kara in her own dress, this is still just another night on the job.

She keeps her eyes focused on Lena’s eyes when she can’t put it off any longer and she finally stands, or she tries to anyway, they do drop briefly down Lena’s body before they reach her face again.

The smirk on Lena’s face tells Kara she knows she’s been caught staring.

Again.

“Aren’t you going to be cold?” Kara asks, looking for a distraction and Lena’s bare arms give her just that. They’re going out, surely she’ll get cold.

“Isn’t that when you’d offer me your coat?” Lena asks with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Kara huffs out a breath, even as her cheeks go red. She’s well used to the flirting now, has been dealing with it for almost a year. Sometimes Lena still throws her, like standing in front of her as she is now in a gorgeous outfit, but Kara thinks she handles herself pretty well now.

“Wouldn’t I be cold then?”

Lena makes it look like she’s really thinking about the answer. “In that case, we’ll just have to cuddle up close tonight then,” Lena says with a wink.

Lena turns and leaves the precinct, leaving a helpless Kara behind her, with thoughts of just how close they could get tonight in the forefront of her mind.

Sometimes, Lena still turns Kara into a mess.

She shakes her head. This is still work, she has to remind herself and they may be going out together, they may be having dinner together at a fancy (and romantic) restaurant, but it’s all for a case. They’re going to catch their suspect and close the case they’ve been working on for the past two months and Kara is just going to have to deal with the fact that she has to do all of that, whilst pretending that Lena is her date.

The extra sway in Lena’s hips as she leaves makes Kara think that just maybe Lena wants her to watch her go.

So of course she does.

Lena looks back over her shoulder when she’s at the door, a knowing look on her face, and maybe tonight is going to be harder than she thought.

xxx

They arrive at the restaurant early, before their suspect, and take their seat in a strategic location, one with a good view of the table the hostess is going to place their suspect at.

As Kara looks around, she can see why J’onn insisted that they go undercover as a couple, not just two friends going out for dinner together. The restaurant is definitely nice, must fancier than her salary would usually allow for, and the candles, the dim lighting and nice décor make this place the perfect place for a date.

And apparently the perfect place for a drug deal. They’re not after their suspect though. Well, they are, but they could’ve arrested him already, they’re after the buyer, the one who’s tangled up in a lot more than just drugs.

“So, do we have a story for tonight?” Lena asks, leaning close so they’re not overheard even though the tables are fairly spaced apart.

“A story?”

Lena nods. “Is this a first date, where we have to make awkward small talk, or are you already my girlfriend?”

Being Lena’s girlfriend sounds wonderful.

“This is our second anniversary so we’re celebrating and unbeknownst to me, you’re planning to propose tonight?”

Lena quirks an eyebrow. “I’m proposing?”

“Yeah, or that’s the plan anyway, but you chicken out at the last minute, get too nervous and can’t do it.”

Lena laughs. “Is that right?”

Kara nods. “But don’t worry, you’re going to take me out to dinner next month and you’ll finally have the courage to propose then.”

Lena laughs. “If you say so, darling.”

 _Darling_. Kara’s entirely glad that a waitress appears then to take their orders because Kara’s not sure she has a response to that. The way the word had fallen from her lips, so easy, so natural, makes Kara want to hear it again, but preferably next time it’s whispered against her lips instead.

The waitress takes their orders and Kara is glad she’s not paying for this, the place is so expensive the prices aren’t even on the menu. She’s definitely looking forward to trying the food though.

“He’s here,” Lena says, shifting closer, accidentally brushing her leg against Kara’s as she does and Kara is ashamed to say she jumps at the contact.

Lena lifts an eyebrow but says nothing, her eyes on their suspect instead. He takes a seat and Lena shifts even closer and Kara knows that it’s just so she has a better view of him but that doesn’t help Kara’s racing heart.

The only reason Kara doesn’t jump as Lena reaches over and places her hand over Kara’s own is because she sees it coming. Her hand is so soft and warm and Kara only looks back up at Lena when she starts talking.

“You’ll let me know if I make you uncomfortable? I know I tease a lot but I never want to push too far, especially in a place like this, where we have to pretend to be close.”

God, she looks so sincere and she’s so close and Kara’s finding it so very hard not to just lean over and kiss her. She could, she could just claim it was for the job, say it was part of their cover, just so she could find out if Lena’s lips are as soft as they look, just so she could find out if kissing Lena is everything she imagines it would be.

Except, no, she’s not going to do that.

If she’s ever lucky enough to get to kiss Lena, she doesn’t want it to be forced or without consent, she doesn’t it to be pretend, she wants it to be real and for Lena to want it too.

“I know and I’m fine. I trust you, okay?”

Lena smiles.

“And if I ever make you uncomfortable, you’ll let me know too?”

Lena nods. She makes no move to remove her hand from Kara’s so Kara leaves her hand there too. They are meant to be on a date after all, right?

“I think that might be her,” Kara says quietly, excitement in her voice as she sees a woman making her way through the tables not long later. It makes sense now why their suspect is meeting his buyer here, they both know who Veronica Sinclair is.

Lena looks excited too and they both have to try and contain their grins, this case just got a whole lot bigger than either of them expected.

Veronica takes a seat and Kara’s almost disappointed that she sees the guy slide a briefcase under the table almost as soon as she’s seated. There, that’s the evidence they need and that’s great and they can make their arrests already, but their entrees haven’t even arrived yet and Kara had been looking forward to good food and more time with Lena.

“You ready?” Lena asks quietly as her hand slips into her purse to retrieve her hidden gun.

Kara nods. “Let’s go.”

It’s always amazing watching Lena work, the way she takes control, they way she knows exactly what she’s doing and in no time at all they have two people in handcuffs and are heading back to the station.

There’s no way she could’ve done something like this when Mike had been her partner, or with any of her other partners actually. Lena had been the one to make the connections in the case that lead to that restaurant in the first place. And before that, she’d been the one who figured out other vital information in the case that linked everything together that made this whole evening possible.

She’s just so smart, and definitely the best partner that Kara has ever had. And the two of them? They make one hell of a team and even if Maggie would deny it, they’re the best two detectives at the station and that’s all because of the amazing partnership they have. Despite all of Lena’s flirting and teasing (and the occasional flirting from Kara, when she’s feeling extra brave) they work well together, even if Lena can be rather distracting at times.

She’s definitely glad that Lena had transferred from Metropolis when she had and that J’onn had made them partners.

“Did you kiss her?”

Kara jumps at the intrusion (she’s a cop, it’s sort of worrying how easy she’s been startled tonight) and looks up to glare at Alex.

“No. And go away, I have paperwork to do.” The one part of her job she isn’t overly fond of, paperwork, and unfortunately after tonight’s bust, there’s a lot of it.

“Are you telling me you had the perfect setting for confessing your undying love for Lena and you didn’t?”

Kara rolls her eyes. “I need to tell Maggie to stop sharing case information with you.” She loves her sister, and her sister’s girlfriend for that matter, but sometimes it’s not the most ideal situation that they work together.

“All she told me was you went undercover as a couple and I can’t believe you didn’t use that as an excuse to just kiss her.”

“I’m not going to kiss her on the job and without her consent.”

“Okay then, do it now.”

“Stop talking and go away or I’ll tell Maggie some really embarrassing stories about you. Or better yet, I found those photos of you at your middle school dance and I’ve been waiting for the perfect excuse to show her them.”

“You wouldn’t,” Alex gasps.

“I would, now go find your girlfriend before I go find her myself.”

Alex sticks out her tongue. “Fine and why don’t you go find Lena and tell her that you’re madly in love with her and want to have her babies?”

Kara shoots her a look but Alex grins and Kara thinks she’ll just show Maggie those photos as payback. She’s so happy that her sister finally got up the courage to ask Maggie out but since then, her teasing has gotten worse since Kara can’t tease her back about Maggie as easily now.

“I’m going,” Alex says with a laugh, backing away with her hands raised as Kara turns back to her paperwork. “Oh, shit.”

Kara’s eyes shoot up to Alex, the playful tone in her words gone as she curses.

And Kara sees exactly what made Alex swear when she looks up.

Lena.

Oh God, no, this isn’t happening.

“Lena, ahh, hi. I’m just going to,” Alex points away from them. “I see Maggie. Bye.”

Of course, Alex gets her into this mess and then just leaves Kara alone to clean it up.

For the first time since they’ve met, Lena looks unsure. “I…ahh…was just coming to see if you’d finished your paperwork. We didn’t get to eat dinner so I know you must be hungry and I was going to see if you wanted to go and grab some pizza from that place around the corner.”

Kara considers her for a moment but she knows that she can’t just brush this off, she knows that Lena heard what Alex said.

Kara sighs. “How much of that did you hear?”

Lena bites her lip. “All of it.”

Kara groans, her head falling to bury in her hands. She was content with Lena not knowing how she felt, that way in her mind there was still the possibility that if she ever told Lena the truth, that Lena may feel the same way too. But that was ruined now. She liked their partnership, liked how they worked together, but that was all about to change as Lena was about to reject her and things between them would never be the same.

Why did she have to go and fall in love with her partner, the woman who’s become one of her closest friends?

Kara feels a tug on her hands. “Hey, look at me.”

Kara pulls her hands down to find Lena standing directly in front of her now. She doesn’t look angry so that’s a good start. She feels like they’re on uneven footing with Lena standing so Kara stands too, trying to control the shaking of her hands as she twists them together in front of her.

“This isn’t exactly how I wanted you to find out.”

“So you’d been planning to tell me that you want to have my children?”

Kara chokes on a laugh, startled by Lena’s words, but Lena’s smiling and she feels herself relax slightly under Lena’s soft gaze.

“Do you remember when we met?”

The sudden change in topic throws Kara but she finds herself nodding.

“The first thing I thought when I saw you was, that woman is gorgeous.”

Kara feels her cheeks redden as Lena continues.

“And then we actually met and I thought you were sweet.”

“And then I spilled coffee all over you.”

Lena laughs. “That’s when I thought you were adorable and I was rather disappointed when you subsequently avoided me for the next three days.”

Kara winces at the memory, it wasn’t her finest hour.

“So I was definitely happy when I got transferred here and Captain J’onzz assigned us as partners.”

“You weren’t scared I was going to spill more hot drinks on you?”

She did come close a couple of times, back in the beginning, when the sight of Lena’s green eyes watching her were enough to set her heart beating wildly in her chest and butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Lena’s gaze still does that now, but it’s accompanied by a warmer feeling, one that’s comforting, but it’s still hard not to get lost in those eyes.

“I must admit I was a little scared, especially with how distracted you get sometimes.” The quirk of Lena’s eyebrow lets Kara know that Lena is definitely aware that she was the cause of the distraction. She pauses. “What I’m trying to say, even if I’m probably not doing the best job at it, is that I like you, have from the first moment I saw you. You’re a great detective, a wonderful sister and the sweetest person I’ve ever met. And up until now, I just thought your feelings for me were purely attraction, I didn’t realise you had actual feelings for me too.”

Kara laughs even as her heart leaps in her chest and Lena’s cheeks redden. How on earth does Lena not know? According to Alex, Kara is the most obvious person in the word in regards to her feelings for Lena.

But then she watches in amazement as Lena reaches out between them and she takes Kara’s hand, twining their fingers together.

“Maybe we shouldn’t head straight to children but how about we go on a date first?”

Kara bites her lip, the excitement building inside her. This can’t be real, can it? Did she get knocked out during the arrest earlier and she’s going to wake up in a hospital bed and this’ll all have been some wonderful, head-injury-induced, dream? That makes much more sense.

But even if that is the case, she’s not going to say no.

“I’d really like that.”

Lena looks so hopeful and dang it, why didn’t she just ask her out sooner? “Yeah?”

Kara nods as she gives their joined hands a squeeze. “Give me five minutes to finish this paperwork then we could go get that pizza you mentioned?”

“Would that be our first date?” Lena asks with a grin.

Kara ducks her head, a giddy feeling rising in her chest. “If you want it to be.”

“Then it’s a date.”

Kara does her paperwork faster than she ever has in her entire life.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks, stepping up to Kara’s desk as she signs her last form.

“I’m fine,” Kara says, trying to keep a straight face. It wouldn’t do to have her get all giddy and excited and celebrate with Alex while Lena is a few feet away at her own desk. She’s sure she’s scared Lena enough with her feelings tonight, she doesn’t need to scare her any more.

“Are you and Lena okay?”

Did she not see their conversation before? She mustn’t have if she’s asking now, anyone watching would know that it was a good conversation, not a rejection conversation.

“Are you ready to go?” Lena asks, joining them at Kara’s desk, with perfect timing, and asking the same question from earlier.

It’s a shame she’s not wearing the dress like she was earlier too, she really did look stunning in it. Kara didn’t tell her that earlier either, maybe she can tell her that while they’re getting pizza instead. It’s always nice and thrilling when she’s the one who can get Lena to blush instead.

Kara smiles as she stands, grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair. “Yeah.”

“Where are you going?” Alex asks, looking between them with a frown.

“To get pizza,” Kara answers. Since technically Alex is the reason she has a date, she’ll tell her all about their conversation later but right now, she’s still slightly mad at Alex for teasing and embarrassing her so she’s going to make her wait. Plus, the longer they stand here talking, the longer it is until she gets to be alone with Lena.

That’s all the explanation she gives her sister as she turns and leaves, Lena close behind her.

“Are you going to tell your sister about us?” Lena asks once they’re outside and she sounds nervous again and Kara turns to find her face matches her tone.

“Of course.”

“So back there was just…?” Lena trails off.

“That was me making Alex wait as punishment for her spilling my secret in the first place.”

Lena lets out a laugh. “Okay, good.”

“I can tell her about this? About us? Whatever this turns out to be?”

Lena reaches out and takes Kara’s hand. “Of course. It seems she already knows a great deal about your feelings for me anyway.”

Kara feels her cheeks heat up as Lena knocks their shoulders together. Kara doesn’t really mind the teasing when Lena’s hand is warm in hers.

“I think I remember you saying you liked me too?”

Lena grins. “I certainly do.”

xxx

Alex calls her the next morning, no doubt to ask her about last night but Kara ignores the call, she can talk to her sister later.

“You’re not going to answer that?” Lena asks, pressing warm and soft against her side.

“No,” Kara says and with a look at her clock she sees they still have an hour before they have to leave for work. “I have more important things to do this morning.”

“Oh, yeah?” Lena asks, trailing a warm hand down her arm. “And what would that be?”

Kara grins as she shifts even closer, her lips brushing Lena’s as she speaks. “Maybe I should just show you instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
